falling cherry blossoms
by sagasan
Summary: Sasuke has a gf and sakura finds out. when sasuke n sakura meet after a long time since he left....sasuke realizes he feels something with sakura... is it love? or pity?
1. Chapter 1

Falling cherry blossoms

It was spring… the beautiful cherry blossoms were as soft pink as Sakura's hair. She was pretty high on the tree but her favorite spot was there. She would always sit there after training with Naruto. The tree branch was shaped like a "V" and that's one reason she liked it. But the most important thing was she would always see Sasuke at 12:00 walking down the path. But today… something didn't seem right. the wind was gently blowing her thick pink hair and her beautiful emerald green eyes sparkled in the sunlight. She could see Sasuke anywhere. Sakura's heart was beating heavily, that made her breathing a bit difficult. She looked at her watch that Sasuke gave her for her birthday. 12:01pm. She could now feel a tear braking through and started to roll down her soft cheek. It has been a very long time since they had seen each other when he left. Yesterday he had sent a letter saying he would meet her by the old cherry tree…but still no sign of him. It was 12:13 when he finally arrived! Sakura could see him and his funny chicken hair style but he was with someone… Sakura squinted to see better. It looks like it was a girl he was walking with. Her heart started beating even harder now thinking of all the bad things he could say. As the got closer; Sakura jumped to the ground quietly and stared at Sasuke then the girl.

"hey Sakura!" Sasuke said happily

"hey Sasuke… who's she?"

Sakura looked at the pig faced girl

"shes my fiancé, we're getting marred next Wednesday aren't you happy for us?"

Sakura froze on the spot along with her now ripped apart heart. This strange feeling… is it emptiness followed by rage? Or is it a new kind of im-going-to-kill-that-pig faced-bitch envy?

Sasuke looked at her and something was in Sakura's pocket. "whats in your pocket Sakura-chan?"

Sakura was so nervous and angry she forgot about the gift. She pulled it out and grabbed it tightly almost crushing it. "It was for you until you broke my heart!" cried Sakura, she threw it on the ground and ran away with tears pouring out of her eyes. "what a whore" said the girl but Sauske wasn't paying attention to her. As he watched Sakura disappear in the distance he felt an emotion he didn't feel for a long time… could this be true love towards Sakura? Or was it self pity for her?

_**TO BE CONTINUED **_


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy I don't know what to write……naruto with sakura…or……with sasuke! I'LL LET U DECIDE WHO GETS SAKURA!

Since **I lov u all** for not flaming me I will giv u funny naruto AMVs (anime music videos)

(when u r on the site jus click "watch this movie" that's underlined)

http/ 


	3. Chapter 3

**Thoughts ran through her head like a thousand shirikans(sp?) flying in the air. She was frozen on that spot. Sasuke was staring through her eyes and into her soul, Sakura wanted to faint. She didn't want to go through this. She wanted it all to go away. It was already 1:00 in the morning… she was tired. She wanted to fall asleep.**

It was 7:00am and Sakura woke up. "That stupid alarm clock! God…it's so loud" complained Sakura as she moaned to get up. It only took her a few minutes to change, brush her teeth and comb her hair. **She was kind of frightened to go to School because Sasuke might be there. She was strong but didn't know what to do so she went to Hinata… maybe she could help. She found Hinata pointing her fingers together as usual… they talked about how Sauske was acting up and how wanting to see him so badly became a nightmare. Sakura also told her that she kind of likes Naruto but Hinata said that she and Naruto got together yesterday. Sakura didn't know what to do. She paused on that spot even when Hinata left. She felt a slight breeze like some one was breathing down her neck. When she turned she saw Sauske very close behind her.**

**Silence fell upon them**

…………………

………………………………

………………………………………

………………………………………………

……………………………………………

……………

………………

…………………

"**I love you Sakura" said Sasuke in a gentle voice.**

**Sakura's eyes widen, she had long wished to hear those words before. The two stared into each other's eyes. Sakura's heart started beating a certain tune, a tune she remembered that was long forgotten. The tune…of love. Before she could say **


End file.
